


Now We Are Free

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Yuri arriving at his wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: A veces los obstáculos en la vida nos impiden seguir creyendo en los milagros, en las leyendas, en la magia... Esta es una pequeña historia de un deseo navideño hecho realidad.Todos los derechos de los personajes a los creadores del anime. El argumento es original de mi autoría.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Now We Are Free

El aire frío de la mañana se coló por la pequeña abertura de la ventanilla del conductor, entraba a sus pulmones refrescando el interior de su pecho que parecía bullir con ese calor que se había instaurado ahí desde la noche anterior.

  
No podía dejar de sonreír, era como estar en viviendo un hermoso cuento de hadas. Un bellísimo sueño que comenzó desde que le conoció, desde que él llegó a su vida.  
  
En el trayecto, algunas personas, transeúntes en la acera, se detenían curiosos a admirar el cortejo, le dedicaron miradas emotivas, sonrisas tiernas, incluso exclamaciones de júbilo. Otorgaban un toque de mayor fantasía al día que minuto a minuto cobraba más vida.  
  
Observó con entusiasmo el momento en que el alegre conductor, su amigo desde hace varios años, encendía la música. Su sonrisa pequeña se extendió al reconocer la melodía.  
  
 _"Anol shalom  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um shaddai  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne"_

El flamante copiloto, su escolta, quien fue su bastión, su guía durante tantos años, giró sobre su asiento estirando uno de sus brazos para tocar su mano. Él lo encontró a medio camino con la suya ligeramente temblorosa, al instante en que se estrecharon, recibió la misma calidez que le acompañaba desde aquel día en que siendo todavía un niño, se volvió su protector, su nuevo hogar, su padre. Él le regaló una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas que tanta tranquilidad le inspiraban y regresó a su posición, entablando una conversación con el conductor, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Se adentraron por el camino arbolado que precedía el lugar donde ya le esperaban. 

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a ritmo acelerado, lo sentía retumbar dentro de su cuerpo, el nerviosismo, la expectación provocaron que la velocidad de su respiración se acelerara también... Tornó su vista al paisaje de un costado, la vegetación se había salpicado del blanco nevado característico del último mes del año. Las hojas de los árboles y arbustos en su mayoría ocres se movían crujiendo suavemente por el paso del viento. Las aves iban de un lado a otro buscando el último resquicio de alimento antes de guarecerse de las nevadas inclementes. El resto de los animalillos corrían a esconderse en sus madrigueras, asustado por el paso de los vehículos.

  
Los rayos del sol filtrados entre los espacios del panorama invernal, daban una pincelada onírica al caer sobre las hojas que brillaban cual gemas con reflejos multicolor. Uno de esos rayos alcanzó el interior del automóvil, iluminando el elegante bouquet de tulipanes blancos aderezado con discretos cristales que ante el primer contacto del haz de luz cobraron vida lanzando puntos brillantes a toda la superficie interior. Sonrió sorprendido por la belleza del efecto casi mágico.  
  
Su vestimenta blanquecina refulgió convirtiéndole en el sol particular dentro del automóvil.  
  
El conductor detuvo su plática amena para verle por el espejo retrovisor, abrió los ojos y pestañeó lentamente volviendo su vista al camino. Alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraba: "-Ahora entiendo porqué te llamaban Hada Rusa-".  
  
Amplió su sonrisa sin poder contenerse. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y bajó su mirada hasta el delicado ramo de flores, las apretó por el tallo con mayor fuerza entre sus manos.  
  
Todo parecía tan irreal.  
  
Él, ahí sentado sobre las vestiduras de piel del lujoso automóvil antiguo, cuyo color hacía juego con su indumentaria. Escoltado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida, su abuelo, y, por una de las personas más importantes en la vida de él, de quien le esperaba, que también se había ganado ya un lugar en su corazón después de su apoyo incondicional, su amigo, Leo.  
  
Con voz peculiar de Lisa Gerard invitando a la liberación del alma, de los sentimientos, del amor... Fue imposible para él no hacer un breve repaso de las vicisitudes que tuvieron que sortear para llegar a este momento. Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, el rechazo, dolorosas separaciones, amistades rotas, familia ausente, la soledad, la incertidumbre, los señalamientos, persecuciones, despojos... Tanto... Tantos sacrificios para poder estar juntos, para poder amarse, era lo único que pedían, poder amarse en libertad.  
  
Resultaba absurdo que las personas que menos imaginaron fueron quienes sacaron la cara por ellos, les apoyaron sin condiciones. Ellos que justificadamente por su edad, por sus costumbres, por sus prejuicios pudieron rechazarles sin siquiera darles una segunda mirada, fueron quienes les tomaron de las manos y encabezaron la cruzada por defender su unión. 

Todavía recuerda las palabras de su abuelo cuando se sinceró con él, después de haberle insistido por semanas para que le contara el motivo de su pena y que seguía ocultando por temor a su rechazo... Su abuelo simplemente le sonrió le dio un abrazo y le dijo: 

"-¿Y por eso lloras mi pequeño sol? No tienes porqué, a mi no me importa a quién decidas amar, a mi solamente me importa verte feliz y si él te hace feliz, tiene mi bendición. No tienen porqué mendigar el amor de necios, ámense ustedes y apóyense en las personas que verdaderamente les amamos incondicionalmente".

  
Lo mismo sucedió con él, de su numerosa familia solamente su abuela, su hermano mayor y su única hermana estuvieron ahí para él. Su memoria le trajo el recuerdo del día en que los conoció, sonrió ante el recuerdo de la cara estupefacta de Serik, su futuro cuñado, cuando estrecharon sus manos en un saludo, éste exclamó con toda naturalidad: "-¡Válgame! Ahora si te entiendo, con una belleza como esta hasta yo me volvía gay-", haciendo reir al resto de los presentes y a ellos dos haciéndoles enrojecer.  
  
Suspiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas y alejando los recuerdos más dolorosos. Presionó sus manos con los dedos entrelazados sosteniendo el ramo, sintió los anillos entre sus dedos y sonrió para si mismo por los imágenes de las situaciones vividas horas antes.  
  
Viktor, Yuuri, Pitchit y Mila volviéndose locos en la casa de su abuelo, moviéndose de aquí a allá decidiendo el mejor _look_ para él mientras le ayudaban a vestirse. Minutos más tarde se unían Aiday, su futura cuñada y Aruzhan, la abuela que llegó decidida a seguir las tradiciones indispensables que le traerían buena suerte en su matrimonio, sugirió portar: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.  
  
Viktor fue el primero en cumplir con la tradición obsequiándole unos hermosos botines de estampado de tigre blanco, de esa marca que adoraba, los de "suela roja" y que complementaban a la perfección su atuendo. Le siguió Yuuri, quien le prestó una delicada peineta de plata adornada con un par de flores de cerezo en filigrana de mismo material, fue la misma que usó durante su boda y le serviría a él para sujetar su velo. Finalizó Aruzhan, que le regaló un bellísimo anillo de oro blanco con un safiro de azul profundo, era su propio anillo de compromiso que le había regalado su fallecido esposo, con quien había sido muy feliz y amaba con todo el corazón a su nieto. Quiso negarse porque le apenaba quedarse con una reliquia familiar pero ella insistió al punto de tomar su mano y colocarlo... Le ajustó a la perfección.  
  
La voz de Leo anunciando la llegada al sitio le sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendo que su corazón golpeteara con fuerza de nuevo.  
  
Nikolay, su abuelo, bajó primero abriendo la puerta trasera para él, tendió su mano fuerte en ademán caballeroso para asistirle a bajar. Tragó saliva nervioso como nunca antes, asió la mano ofrecida bajando despacio al sentir un ligero mareo, probablemente producto de los nervios. Su abuelo le ayudó a estabilizarse y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.  
  
\- No vayas a llorar, porque sino Mila y Pitchit te patearán frente a todos por arruinar su trabajo. Anda, vamos. Por lo que sé, hay alguien muy ansioso esperando verte-. Dijo Nikolay risueño.  
  
A penas estaba a punto de girar para revisar el estado de su ropa, cuando vio a un sonriente Leo acomodar la cola larga del faldón del traje sastre blanco.  
  
\- Listo bonito, puedes hacer tu entrada triunfal ahora-. Se acercó a él dándole un abrazo.  
  
\- Gracias por todo-. Susurró con voz temblorosa.  
  
\- Eh, eh, nada de lágrimas hoy bonito, este día debes deslumbrarnos con tus hermosas sonrisas y no hay algo que agradecer, para mi fue un honor escoltar a uno de mis mejores amigos, además, agradéceme siendo feliz y haciendo feliz al inútil que te espera más allá-. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se hizo a un lado para que se enfilaran a su destino.  
  
Más tarde notaría los árboles salpicados de delicadas flores blancas que enmarcaban el camino. Notaría a los sonrientes invitados que exclamaban halagos y secaban una que otra lágrima al verle pasar, captando con su móviles cada segundo del momento memorable. Admiraría el pequeño altar resguardado bajo un techo de guirnaldas de flores blancas y azules que se entretejían creando un arco. Notaría a sus amigos emocionados de pie a cada lado del altar.  
  
Pero en ese instante no, en es instante su mirada se enganchó a los ojos oscuros que le observaban con adoración conforme acortaba la distancia entre ellos a cada paso. 

Ojos oscuros que eran su luz, su razón para despertarse cada día, su motivo para seguir viviendo, su motivo para luchar, para sonreír, para ser feliz.

Ahí, luciendo tan gallardo como un bogatyr de los que narran las leyendas épicas, enfundado en un sobrio traje azul, haciendo realidad su propio cuento de hadas, estaba él, Otabek, sonriendo, esperándole con los brazos abiertos para al fin unir sus vidas y dar inicio a esta nueva etapa, esperando por él para entonces si obtener su propio:

  
**_"...Y vivieron felices por siempre"._ **   
  


  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
  
Atizaba el fuego de la chimenea cuando se percató de la primera foto que se tomó con Beka cuando se hicieron amigos y formaba parte de la colección que adornaba la chimenea.  
  
Recordó la carta que había escrito a Ded Moroz ese mismo año pidiéndole por última vez le trajera como único regalo un amigo, no quería juguetes, ropa, dinero, ni siquiera patines, solo un amigo, un amigo que le aceptara como era... Un amigo que fuera su cómplice, su confidente. Un amigo con quién compartir sus pensamientos sin temor a ser juzgado.  
  
Sintió unos brazos fuertes envolver su cintura y una pared de calor cubriéndolo detrás protectoramente.  
  
\- Mil rublos por tus pensamientos-. Escuchó el susurró grave en su oído haciéndole estremecer.  
  
\- ¿Mil?-. Cuestionó como respuesta divertido.  
  
\- Mil, así no tienes escapatoria-. Respondió Otabek sonriente dando besos cortos en su cuello.  
  
\- Solo recordaba que... Desde muy pequeñito, cuando fui a vivir con el abuelo, solía hacer cada año una carta exigiéndole a Ded Moroz que me trajera un amigo, un amigo de verdad. Claro que al siguiente día cuando no veía cumplida mi petición me enojaba y ni siquiera abría lo otros regalos-. Explicó con una sonrisa triste. -Era un niño muy solitario, los demás siempre me molestaban por una u otra razón. Unos años más tarde, al ver que no se cumplía mi deseo, dejé de pedirlo... Precisamente el mismo año en que nos conocimos había escrito de nuevo la carta, obviamente ya era un adolescente y ya sabía que era una tontería de leyenda pero, pues, mi abuelo siempre me enseñó a creer en la magia, en los milagros, en no perder la fe... Y justo un par de meses después, en aquella excursión a tu tierra, mi caballo se desboca y llegas como todo un héroe a rescatarme antes de caer por el precipicio... Te convertiste en mi primer amigo verdadero, en mi héroe y en mi crush también, todo hay que decirlo-. Concluyó riendo.  
  
Otabek, lo giró entre sus brazos para tenerle de frente, observó con detenimiento su rostro sin borrar su sonrisa.  
\- Y ahora soy tu esposo-.  
  
\- Y ahora eres mi esposo-.  
  
\- ¿Esa fue la razón de que dejaras el ramo de flores en la estatua con su imagen en la plaza?-. Inquirió el moreno enternecido.  
  
\- Si, quise agradecerle por cumplir mi deseo, con creces-. Murmuró sonrojado.  
  
\- Te amo Yura-. Exclamó sobre sus labios.  
  
\- Te amo a Beka-. Contestó de igual forma antes de unir sus labios en un beso de amor.  
  


De amor mágico.

  
De amor milagroso.

  
De amor de cuento de hadas.

  
De amor navideño.  
  
  
  
~°~°~ FIN ~°~°~

**_¡Feliz Navidad!_ **

**Moonshenpai: Espero que te guste tu regalo, sé que no es un drabble, pero es que soy muy inutil para "escribir poquito". :p Es un pequeño detalle para agradecer tu apoyo a todos mis escritos ;-)   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar más de mis historias en la plataforma de wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario: Nefilimsoul.


End file.
